Lune de Fiel
by Griseldis
Summary: Demain, Sirius se lèvera et passera cette porte et il ne reverra plus Remus de toute sa vie. Puisque c'est décidé et puisque c'est irrévocable, il peut bien l'embrasser une dernière fois.


_Écrit pour la **61ème nuit du FoF** sur le thème **Demain**._

_Disclaimer : Harry Potter, son univers et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas._

_Chronologiquement, ça se passe quelque part avant le tome 1._

* * *

.

**Lune de Fiel**

.

Demain, je me lèverai, Moony, avant que tu ne te réveilles. Tu es peut-être un loup quelques nuits par mois et une saleté de traître de Mangemerde le reste du temps mais tu es aussi un gros dormeur.

Autant pour cette histoire de conscience qui empêcherait de trouver le sommeil, hein.

Putain, la vie est pas juste, ce qui n'est pas vraiment une nouveauté, je te l'accorde. Mais là, toi tu ronfles comme un putain de bienheureux et moi je suis dans le noir, à fixer le plafond en me demandant pourquoi tu n'as pas de rideaux alors que le réverbère est juste en dessous de ta fenêtre et qu'on a une saleté de lumière orange dans toute la chambre.

Demain, ce ne sera plus mon problème, parce qu'après m'être levé, je partirai et je ne te reverrai plus de toute ma vie. Il pourra bien y avoir tous les réverbères du monde à ta fenêtre, je n'en aurai rien à cirer et tu dormiras sans doute tout aussi tranquillement que maintenant.

Putain, j'espère qu'au moins demain soir tu seras dans un état lamentable, que tu pleureras comme un gosse, avec l'envie de tout détruire et le cœur brisé

Comme ça, on sera à égalité.

Il te reste un cœur, Remus ? Moi je suis pas tellement sûr. J'aimerai le croire. J'aimerai que demain, quand je partirai, tu souffres à en crever, mais sans en crever tout de suite, ce serait trop facile et d'ailleurs, c'est pas comme ça que ça marche, et que finalement tu rampes et tu demandes pardon.

Demain, je trouverai peut-être la force dans ce qui reste de mon cœur, tu sais, la partie que tu n'as pas piétinée avant de la jeter à Voldemort en devenant un putain de traître, pour te pardonner.

Merde, le plus con c'est que je t'aimerai sans doute toujours. J'aurai toujours une pensée émue quand je verrais un réverbère, en repensant à cette saleté de chambre, à cette lumière orange et dégueulasse, à ta respiration calme et régulière, à cette odeur qui n'est pas toi et pas moi mais nous avec celle de la lessive des draps.

Toujours propres les draps chez toi, à défaut d'autres choses propres.

J'aimerais avoir les couilles pour te poser la question. J'irai banco, comme ça. « Moony, depuis quand tu as décidé de passer du côté des salauds ? »

Demain, avant de partir, peut-être que j'oserai te demander. Peut-être que comme j'aurai déjà tiré un trait sur nous, je pourrai entendre sans avoir envie de pleurer : « Depuis toujours, Sirius. Après tout c'est dans ma nature. »

Ça fera mal, putain, mais pas autant que quand j'ai compris que c'était toi le traître dans notre petit groupe d'amis. Que c'était toi qui étais prêt à vendre James, Lily et Harry, et sans doute moi, et Peter et tout le monde dans l'Ordre pour…

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais ça doit être quelque chose d'énorme, hein. Genre la moitié du monde, ou la destruction de la lune ou je ne sais pas. Il y a quelque chose qui arrive à entrer dans la balance avec tout ce que tu es prêt à perdre ?

Ta propre humanité ?

Moi ?

C'est peut-être une affaire d'orgueil. Peut-être que ça fait si mal parce que j'ai toujours été chatouilleux question fierté et que j'aurais voulu que rien ne puisse me valoir dans la balance de la vie.

Demain, tu vois, je commencerai à guérir. J'ai mes amis pour ça. C'est bon d'avoir des amis dans cette putain de guerre. C'est bon d'avoir James et Peter, Lily et Harry. Tout l'Ordre du Phénix. La conscience tranquille.

Dans ma balance personnelle, ça devrait largement compenser toi sur l'autre plateau.

Ça ne compense pas.

La vie est une salope, je voudrais l'avoir devant moi et l'étrangler. Pourquoi je t'ai dans la peau, alors que t'as rien pour me plaire ? On a rien en commun, toi t'aimes les livres et l'études, moi j'aime le Quidditch et la fête. T'es du genre à t'inquiéter en silence, je suis le gars qui rit trop fort. Merde, même pas la sexualité. Tu couches avec les gentils, je baise avec les ordures. Ironique que ce soit moi, avec toutes les conneries que j'ai faites, qui soit le gentil de l'affaire.

Demain, si je te croise sur un champ de bataille baguette à la main, je tirerai pour te tuer Remus. C'est important que tu le saches, tu vois. Puisqu'apparemment, on sera pas ensemble en vie, alors autant que ce soit moi qui te tue.

Je devrais sans doute te tuer maintenant.

Finie la menace.

Fini ton sourire si doux et si faux.

Fini la lumière dans tes yeux d'or.

Fini Remus.

Fini Sirius, aussi.

Demain.

Ouais, demain.

Tu sais combien il y a eu de demain ? Ça fait plus de sept mois que j'ai compris que c'était toi le traître, Moony.

Sept putain de mois où je ne dors pas, où je me bouffe les tripes, où je pleure sur une lumière de réverbère, où je pars demain et je finis par rester un jour de plus.

Sept mois de _dernier baiser_ dans ton sommeil. On fait l'histoire à l'envers. Le prince donne son dernier baiser d'amour à la princesse en espérant qu'elle ne se réveillera pas, et la princesse en fait c'est la salope de l'histoire. Tout à l'envers. Les autres, ils commencent par des lunes de miel. Nous, on a notre lune de fiel.

Toujours une grande histoire d'amour, la lune et toi.

Demain, je me lèverai quand tu dormiras encore, je passerai la porte pour ne plus jamais revenir. Puis je descendrai dans la rue et comme je ne suis qu'une saleté de clébard, un chien qui met en balance l'amour d'un traître et tout le reste, j'irai pisser sur ce foutu réverbère avant de remonter me coucher dans tes bras, en me promettant que demain...

Parce qu'après-demain, sûrement.

Après-demain, immanquablement, je me lèverai, Moony, avant que tu ne te réveilles...

.

* * *

_Miracle, ce thème a vraiment été bouclé en une heure, correction comprise ! Je suis tellement fière que je le publie ce soir-même !_


End file.
